


Into The Dark

by HeyMrJack



Category: Destiny (Video Games), RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMrJack/pseuds/HeyMrJack
Summary: Alexi Zamlanska, the apprentice to Shin Malphur has gone rogue. Now corrupted by The Darkness, Shin has been ordered by The Vanguard to take down his former apprentice before he leads a fragment of The Darkness to Earth from a planet known as Remnant. However, what happens when Shin discovers there's more to this planet than just a fragment of Darkness?





	Into The Dark

Shin Malphur ran through the dark caves of Luna. The man was tired, so tired... but he had to keep moving before things worsened.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

The Hunter fired The Last Word at incoming Hive Acolytes before they could even draw their weapons, and proceeded to swiftly reload his hand cannon. After that, he took off running. Memories began flowing through his head, from the times he had spent with The Guardian known as Alexi Zamlanska. Now, he was going to try and stop him from making a terrible mistake...

**TWO WEEKS AGO...**

Shin Malphur sat across from Ikora and Zavala. The three sat in pure silence, listening to the clock tick for what felt like hours.

"So, what is it that you need of me, Commander?" Asked Shin, finally speaking up. Zavala sighed, obviously something had happened that put the Commander into this position.

"Shin... you've been our most trusted agent. Even after the old Vanguards passed and we took their position, you've stuck around." The Titan said.

"What is this? Am I being fired?" Chuckled The Gunslinger. Zavala and Ikora however, were not laughing at the small joke that Shin made.

"What we mean, is that we understand if you won't accept this specific task," Ikora spoke up.

"I'm sorry?" Asked Shin, confused by the "task" that he was being asked for.

"You are aware of the recent events that happened on Luna, correct?" Questioned Zavala. Shin nodded. He had managed to be informed by it thanks to Eris.

The Darkness, the ancient power that almost rendered The Eliksni to extinction and the power that caused humanity's collapse was now finally returning. Already The Hive had managed to find some sort of ship that was strongly connected to it and had been using it to create beings known as "nightmares." These beings were connected to the pasts of Guardian's and were used to inflict harm upon them, whether it be mentally or physically.

"Yes sir, I'm aware. Like all of you, I've felt the tremors... and so have my targets." Shin responded.

"Good, then this will take a lot less explaining to do." Said The Titan Commander.

"Your apprentice, and one of our most prominent Guardian's, Alexi Zamlanska came into contact with The Darkness... and it began enticing him." Explained Ikora and she handed Shin a folder.

"Three weeks ago, Alexi took off for the moon and hasn't even bothered to report to us in the last few days. Judging by the... 'experiences' he's been having with The Darkness, we believe he's being manipulated into serving as an agent for it." Zavala spoke.

"You want me to kill him?" Asked Shin.

"We hope that it doesn't come to that, as you are aware... Alexi has lost individuals that were close to him, as we both know. The loss of his fireteam, the loss of a woman he loved, and the loss of Cayde-6... it's affected his mental state in such a negative way that he's acting on his emotions rather than his duties as a Guardian. You're the only one who might be able to get through to him... and if not," Ikora said. Shin interrupted the Warlock and got up from his seat, taking his helmet off the table and proceeded to put it on.

"I understand, ma'am." He spoke rather calmly.

"I'll get to work, if anything happens, Texas will contact you." The Hunter said and proceeded to walk off quickly.

_"Are you alright, Shin?_" Asked Shin's Ghost through his comms.

"No... no, I'm not, Tex." Responded The Hunter.

"The Darkness, it's already tryna take another person close from me..." Muttered The Gunslinger. He remembered the first time that Alexi had come up to him. It was probably the kid's fourth week as a Guardian, and he had the balls to challenge Shin to a duel.

_"That's right, Mr. Gunslinger! I challenge you to a duel, and if I win I get that fancy piece of yours!" The kid had said in his rough Russian accent._

Shin kicked his ass. Alexi was five seconds slower than Shin, and the veteran Hunter didn't even bother powering The Last Word with his light, and after that? The Merciless Gunslinger took the boy's glimmer and went off his merry way. After that, the rest was history...

He remembered how the boy eventually found him and worked with him to take down a group of Fallen attempting to experiment with The Darkness via body parts of The Hive.

It was by far the weirdest thing he'd ever seen, but he and Alexi had stopped it and then... he took the kid in. It felt right, training this stupid overconfident kid and he didn't regret a damn thing. He taught Alexi everything he knew, and the man used that knowledge to take on the likes of Crota, and Skolas.

_"We won't let it happen, Shin."_ Said his Ghost. Shin sighed and continued walking,

"I hope we won't, Tex..."

"I hope we won't,"

**NOW...**

Shin quickly dove between the two Hive Knights who tried to swing at him with their disgusting cleavers. He pointed his powerful hand cannon at the one on the left and swiftly fired at it. The bullet tore through its skull. The second Hive brought down its heavy weapon onto the prone Hunter who simply drew his knife and powered arc energy into the small blade. He sent a thrust at the cleaver, and it quickly broke. The Knight appeared to be confused, but the confusion didn't last long as Shin brought The Last Word to its face and fired. After a loud bang, the Knight fell over onto the floor, lifeless and without a head. The Hunter got up and began running once more.

"Alexi!" The Gunslinger screamed into the nothingness of the caves he ran through. There was no response, and Shin only continued running. Eventually, a voice came through the comms. Shin recognized the voice as it spoke, this was Svet, Alexi's Ghost.

_"You cannot stop what is to come, Gunslinger,"_

"What the hell?" Shin responded.

"Svet, what in tarnation are you doin?" The Gunslinger screamed as he ran throughout the caves. A NAV Point appeared on his HUD thanks to Texas, this being the location of Alexi.

_"Showing Alexi nothing but the truth. The truth about all things, the truth about life and death, the truth about the light and dark." _The Ghost responded.

_"I can show you as well this magnificent truth, our truth, Shin Malphur. Child, blessed by The Traveler." _It continued.

Shin's eyes widened as he heard this from Svet, and soon he realized that The Darkness had taken over the once happy and proud Ghost.

"Go too Hell," Responded The Hunter after what felt like an eternity. He began running faster towards the NAV marker. He only saw black throughout the caves of the Moon and soon, started hearing voices.

_"Nothing dies like hope... I cherish it,"_

_"Where is the great machine? Where is the great machine?"_

_"There is no light here. You shall die alone and drift within the deep,"_

More and more voices were heard, but Shin ignored them all. He knew what they were, voices of those who have died, who embraced the darkness either by choice or by force.

Soon, however, Shin saw it... within the black void of nothingness, he saw a man, staring into the abyss.

* * *

Alexi Zamlanska was many things, a hero, a powerful warrior, an excellent tactician, and the man who slew Gods.

Yet, this brilliant Hunter was being plagued by horrors he thought he had gotten over. Things that he could leave out of his mind...

The death of Maria Abramov, the only woman he'd ever love.

The death of Lucky-7 and Amethyst, the only Fireteam he'd ever want.

And Cayde-6, his first mentor, and one of his best friends.

All of them weighed upon his mind, and ever since he had come back from that dreaded Scarlet Keep, he would have those nightmares every time he slept, he would hallucinate seeing those moments again. It happened every damned day.

Then, things changed after he and two teams of Guardians raided The Black Garden. During a routine patrol on Luna, Svet would be touched and controlled by The Darkness again.

_"Come back to me, Oh Guardian Of Light. I will erase your nightmares and you may sleep peacefully again."_ It whispered.

And well, with an offer like that? Well, it was certainly something he had to check out. If The Darkness caused what was happening to him, then all he'd have to do is stop The Darkness, right?

So, he went. He went back to that dreaded pyramid ship. He sneaked by Eris and went inside, and soon he felt nothing but bliss. The Darkness showed him things, showed him how it was his salvation and nothing more. He saw Maria, he saw his Fireteam and he saw Cayde, all smiling and requesting to come over.

He struggled and questioned if he should but soon they all went away.

_"Don't worry, Oh Guardian Of Light. We will give you time to decide, but it will not be forever. Come back when you are ready, ready to bathe yourself in our gifts." _The Deep spoke.

And so, Alexi left. He went back to The City and thought.

As he did, the nightmares stopped for the remainder of that week, he slept well. There were no nightmares, no hallucinations... it was just peace.

Then the week after, they came back all at once, but they were even worse than before. Alexi went to The Vanguard for help, but they sadly, could not help him.

"These things are natural for heroes like us... we must always deal with the past coming to haunt us," Zavala had told him.

However, Alexi could not take it. He soon broke and went back to The Moon, and stormed it. He heard The Darkness quickly calling for him.

_"Did you make your decision already?"_ It asked through Svet.

_"What is your choice, Oh Guardian Of Light?"_

_"Do you wish to be saved through us?"_

There was silence for what felt like an eternity. Alexi staring back at the ship, and then through the caves of Luna.

"No, Alexi, don't!" Screamed Eris Morn, a woman whom The Hunter had worked with for oh so long. She who had been harmed by The Darkness, she who had hated it for the losses it inflicted upon her, the pain it gave her.

_"Her pain can be erased... you can lead humanity into salvation," Spoke The Deep._

Alexi nodded, understanding that what he would do would at first be seen as betrayal, but in time his friends and comrades would understand what he'd do. They would still fight together and defend humanity, just like before.

So, he took the commpiece out of his helmet and stomped on it. Then? He ventured into the ship.

_"So what is your answer, Alexi Zamlanska? Guardian Of Light, Slayer Of Oryx, Crota's Bane, Hero Of The Red War?"_

_"Will you join us? Will you lead humanity to salvation?" _It asked.

There was more silence, and after a deep breath, the former Guardian spoke,

"Yes,"

After that, Alexi was brought to a world full of bliss. He saw what he needed to do, the voices of his Fireteam, of his beautiful Maria, and his old friend Cayde-6 told him. All of them speaking to him at once.

"Remnant..." They said.

"Remnant!" They began shouting.

"You will save us all there!" They all said. Alexi was confused but soon understood. The Deep showed him. It showed him all sorts of things, things about myths and legends, about those who fought the dark creatures of Grimm, about those who resided there.

But deep within Remnant... there was a ship, as beautiful as the one he stood in.

"Claim it for us and we will see humanity be saved!" Screamed his fireteam.

"Claim it for us and we can be friends again!" Screamed Cayde-6

"Claim it for us and we can be together again, oh lover mine!" Shouted Maria.

"Claim it for all of us, and we will all be together again and the nightmares will end!" They shouted together.

Yes, all of this was true! Alexi had seen it now! He would go too Remnant and by saving that one planet, he would save all of humanity, he would bring them an era that would far surpass The Golden Age!

He soon left the ship, the world of bliss and now he knew what to do.

* * *

Shin could do nothing but stare as Alexi walked towards him.

"Shin?" The Hunter asked.

"Alexi, come on. We need to talk," Said The Gunslinger.

_"Don't do it, Alexi! He seeks to stop you, he will kill you and stop us from saving humanity!"_ Screamed Svet.

"Shut up, you." Responded Shin, drawing The Last Word.

"Texas, are you still active?" Asked The Hunter.

_"I.. yes, but... I feel so weird, I feel so.."_ The Ghost was about too say more, but Shin screamed into the comms.

"Dammit! Texas, shut yourself down!" Said Shin. He realized that The Darkness was trying to possess his Ghost. Well, like Hell they would. They can't take control of a deactivated machine.

_"But you'll need m-"_

"Do it, Texas! I ain't losin you either," Responded The Hunter. There was no argument after that. The Ghost shut itself off and Alexi drew a hand cannon from his holster, in his hands held a weapon that Shin recognized all too well... the successor to Thorn, Malfeasance.

"The only thing that kills a Guardian quick enough is another Guardian," Said Drifter as the two began designing the weapon.

"You gotta go, Shin. I don't wanna hurt you, I know if I kill you, you'll be brought back when I save humanity, but I'd like for you to see me save humanity." He said.

"Put that down, Alexi. Let's talk this out," Spoke The Gunslinger. Shin felt wrong for doing this, if this were anyone else, he'd have drawn his hand cannon and shoot them in the eye quicker than greased lightning.

But this was Alexi, a friend. A good one at that, and someone whom he treated like a younger brother.

"I can't, Shin. Step out of the way, and I won't have to hurt you." Responded The Young Wolf.

There was a brief moment of silence, and finally, Shin steeled himself for what needed to be done... he prepared to reach for The Last Word, but Alexi simply shot him twice in the chest with his hand cannon. The Gunslinger's eyes widened as the bullets began burrowing into his skin and he fell onto the rock floor.

_"We must go now, Alexi!"_ Cried the corrupted Svet. The Hunter did so, leaving Shin Malphur onto the floor. Before he died, all Shin felt was The Darkness creeping into his body ever so slowly... he heard their faint whispers, and while he could not hear what they said, he knew that as he died, they were mocking him. Laughing at him.

Then, he finally died.

**DAYS LATER...**

"You're awake," Spoke the calm voice of Eris Morn. Shin breathed heavily and stared all around him, he had no idea where he was except for the fact that he was in some sort of medical facility.

"Told you he would wake up soon," Said the now activated Texas. It floated above it's Guardian, gazing upon his body.

"How long was I out?" Asked Shin, who attempted to get off the bench he was laying on but stopped himself, feeling intense pain in his body.

"You shouldn't be moving... whatever Alexi used against you, it was corrupted with The Darkness. More so than the weapon known as Thorn," She said. "You should be glad I had those Guardians come get you," She spoke.

"I know, and thank you." said Shin.

"You know?" Questioned Eris.

"Yes... The Drifter and I, we both designed it, and Alexi made it." He explained. Eris was taken back. Shin Malphur, the man who destroyed anything even related to the dark, had made something that was wrapped in darkness, corrupted and tainted by it more so than Thorn.

Just who the hell was he?

"You both designed it?" Asked Eris, slowly and calmly, still processing the idea of the famed Shin Malphur doing something like this.

"Indeed we did," Shin responded.

"I wanted to make a Guardian, a special kind you see. Malfeasance was the first step into making that Guardian." He explained.

"What you're doing is..." Eris said, shocked at what she was hearing from Shin.

"Making Weapons Of Sorrow? I wouldn't consider Malfeasance to be a 'Weapon Of Sorrow' like Necrochasm or that little Scout Rifle you have by your side." Responded The Hunter.

"Besides, does it matter, Hidden One?" He asked.

"We're fighting a losing war... we need every advantage we can get,"

"Even if we have to take a step over the edge just a little,"

* * *

Several hours had passed since the conversation, and Shin had recovered. Currently, he was in _Rose And Bone_, an old but well crafted and modified ship that had at one point, belonged to Dredgen Yor and now belonged to Shin. The old Leopard class jump ship had been modified so much that Shin was very sure that there wasn't a part of it that hadn't been replaced with something newer, other than the seat.

Dredgen Yor had modified the ship to be used in offensive scenarios, and he did a great job with it. Shin however, modified it so he could be stealthy as can be. That ship was probably by far, one of the best jump ships The City had to offer.

"We have anyone chasin after us?" Shin asked Texas.

"Nope, we're able to warp home with no problem!" The Ghost cheerfully said.

"Good, I want you to be heading to Banshee. Ask him about the status of my... recent order, if it's not finished by now, tell him I want it done tonight and I'll give him an extra seventy-five percent upon its completion." Said Shin. He walked into his ship's bathroom and began taking off his armor.

"Anything else, Shin?" Asked The Ghost.

"Tell me when the warp is complete... I'm going to be showering,"

* * *

Shin stepped into The City, he was finally all cleaned up and wore his all too familiar bronze-colored armor. He also wore a cloak with the hood up, covering the helmet he wore. The crowd upon The Tower didn't pay him any mind, figuring he was just another Guardian.

_"I'll go ahead and visit Banshee. I'll ask about the order and do my best to get him to finish it quickly, you know how he can be. Bad memory and all,"_ Texas said.

"Understood, I'll keep you in the loop." Said Shin as he began walking towards The Vanguard. Already, they had been informed about everything that happened thanks to Texas and Eris. They were quickly in the works on developing a plan to put Alexi down.

He sighed as he strolled into The Vanguard's meeting room. There sat Zavala and Ikora and... no Cayde.

It hurt whenever Shin found out that Cayde had died. He was honestly considering working with Alexi in killing Uldren, though The Gunslinger had a much bigger priority, and that being the fools who thought it would be a wise idea to bring back The Shadows Of Yor.

He took off his helmet and lowered his hood.

"Welcome back, Shin," Zavala said. The Gunslinger didn't respond as he walked over to the table and put his helmet down.

"What's the plan?" Asked Shin, calmly. There was no sign of regret, of hate, or any emotion in his eyes. The Vanguard was surprised by this reaction, but at the same time, the two felt as if they shouldn't be. Alexi had crossed a line, and Shin Malphur, The Bane Of The Darkness was going for blood.

"There isn't much," Spoke Ikora. Shin was surprised. Not much?

"Several Guardians managed to track where Shin was going... the good news, is that he isn't in The Solar System anymore, so as of right now, he isn't a threat to The City," Zavala explained.

"However, the coordinates he went to are rather worrying," Ikora spoke up and then she showed them to Shin.

"Remnant?" Asked Shin.

"Yes, we've heard very little about it. There isn't much in The Cryptarch's archives, nor are there anything in what Golden Age archives we have." The Warlock responded.

"What is available then, ma'am?" Asked Shin.

"As far as we are aware, this was the last known planet that humanity wanted to colonize during The Golden Age. There were four vessels sent to the planet for colonization purposes, however, we did not get anything back." She said.

"There was also the... 'incident' with a Guardian about the planet right after The Twilight Gap." Spoke Zavala.

Shin turned his head towards Zavala, curious as to what this "incident" was.

"There was a Guardian named Oz here once, he was a great Warlock. One of our best." The Titan said.

"Everyone called him The Great And Powerful, simply because of his affinity and skill with The Traveler's Light. All he used in combat were his sidearm, his Fallen Saber and The Light."

"Sounds like a serious heavy hitter then if you're bragging about him," Shin said. "What happened?"

"After The Battle Of Twilight Gap, Oz claimed that he was having visions and as he began digging through all the archives he possibly could, he said that his visions were of Remnant." Shin nodded, he understood that The Traveler could grant visions to people, even when it slept it still performed these feats.

"What were the visions?" Asked Shin.

"He claimed, that a fragment of The Darkness would be on Remnant and eventually one day, it would come back and finish The Collapse." Said Zavala.

"He's making it sound like The Darkness meant to do more during The Collapse," The Gunslinger remarked. Zavala nodded.

"Indeed," He said.

"So, let me guess. This Oz guy, he went to Remnant to try and stop The Darkness?" Asked Shin.

"Yes, he did. There was a very... heated argument between everyone involved. The Speaker and the rest of The Vanguard disagreed with Oz's theory, and told him that if he went then he shouldn't even bother coming back." Zavala said. Shin nodded. Judging by the coordinates, it would probably take at least a year to get to the planet. It would be a waste of time, and if Oz was as powerful as Zavala said he was, then they'd rather their Great And Powerful Oz to stay in The Solar System.

"Shin. You need to go there and put down Alexi. If Oz is still there and alive... I am sure he'll help you." The Titan ordered.

"Understood. I'll try and keep in touch if at all possible, and I'll need to prepare and be well equipped for this. God knows what I'll be coming across." Said The Gunslinger, who took his helmet and put it on.

"Shin?" Asked Zavala.

"Yessir?" Said Shin as he looked at his Vanguard Commander for what probably might be, the very last time.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Alexi," The Titan said.

"Don't blame yourself, Commander. War does things to people, whether they're Guardian or not..." The Hunter said as he turned his back on the two.

"Alexi Zamlanska was my apprentice, and I tried molding him into The Guardian I wanted him to be, and I failed. It's my responsibility to put him down," Shin Malphur said.

After that, he walked out of the building.

_"So I know where we're going and a little bit of information about this... Remnant, but is there anything else I should know?"_ Asked Texas within the comms.

"Something about a Warlock from way back when named Oz. Apparently, he had some big ol' fight with The Speaker and the previous Vanguard Commanders about going to the planet and stopping a fragment of The Darkness that laid there." Explained Shin.

_"The Great And Powerful Oz?"_ Asked Tex.

"Yeah, The Great And Powerful Oz," Shin said, then looked at stood still for a minute.

"How the hell do you know about him?" Asked The Hunter.

_"Just about everyone, except for the more newer Guardians know about him,"_ Said The Ghost.

"Uhuh..." Responded Shin.

_"You probably didn't know because of the fact you very rarely ever check-in, it's quite surprising how much of a-"_

"I get it, I get it!" Shin said. "Yeesh, it ain't my fault I like to not be around people." The Hunter said.

_"It... kind of is,"_ The Ghost said.

"Texas, I will make sure I kick your bronze-colored ass to Remnant if you say one more darn thing."

The Ghost laughed over the comms and Shin shook his head and sighed.

_"I talked to Banshee, by the way, your order is complete and has been sent to your ship."_

"Good. I have one more task for you, Texas and after that, I'll be meeting you on Rose."

_"And that would be?"_

"Get Holliday to fuel up the ship, and get a lot of rations." Ordered The Hunter.

"I'm gonna head back to Banshee, we're gonna be gone for a while so we need to get everything we possibly need." He said.

_"Understood, see you soon, Guardian!"_ Said Texas.

* * *

Alexi felt great. He hadn't slept in what felt like forever, his body ached and was bruised but he still felt great. This was the best he'd ever felt, he had told himself, and it was true.

He sat in his Arcadia class jump ship, _The Maria_. It was a mess, and it was still damaged by the other Guardians who attacked it, but he took them down with no problem. He was always a great pilot! However, he couldn't help but feel... terrible about what he did.

Those Guardians, he didn't know them well but he imagined they were good people, people who he'd probably like to go out for a drink with, people who he'd fight with. But he had to take them down, for the new era!

The new era which they wouldn't ever see...

"Oh, honey... don't feel bad." He heard a voice say. He turned and stared at the woman whom he named his ship after, the woman he loved oh so much once.

She was stunning. Her black hair was straightened and she wore a beautiful red nightgown.

"The Darkness will bring them back, sweetie. You can see those brave Guardians again soon, so don't you worry." She said as she went over to him, caressing his cheek.

"You're... you're right," He said. Maria giggled and he looked into her beautiful green colored eyes.

"I wish I could hold you again, moya lyubov..." The former Hunter said. His wife, still smiling wrapped her arms around him, arms that he could not feel.

"I know you do, and you'll hold me again soon. You just have to do what The Deep tells you, OK? You and Svet have to work together once more." She said.

"That's right, Guardian! We can work together and save humanity, just like we always do!" The voice of Svet cried. The Ghost flew over to him and Alexi nodded and smiled.

"Don't bring yourself down, kid." Spoke Cayde-6 who put his hand on his shoulder.

"We'll always be with you, until the end!" Lucky-7 and Reines, his Fireteam both said. Alexi nodded a tear in his eye.

"You're right, with you all backing me up... I can save humanity!" He said. The ghosts of his friends and wife all smiled and Svet floated closer to his Guardian. The ghosts then vanished and Alexi spun around in his chair, meeting the console.

"Svet, take us to Remnant!" Cried The Hunter.

"You got it, Guardian!" The Ghost said. The Maria then began to shake violently, and soon it began flying throughout the cosmos.

"A flight like this without a warp drive would take a super long time, but thankfully we have one functioning warp drive. We'll be there in one year, Alexi and soon, we'll be saving Remnant and in doing that, humanity!" Cried The Ghost.

"Hell yeah!" Said The Guardian.

"Engaging warp in three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"Engaging Warp Drive now," Said Svet.

After that, the damaged and dirty ship took off in a blur of light, leaving The Sol System with plans to bring salvation to humanity.

Shin sat in Rose. All the systems were a go, and he had spent a large amount of glimmer on everything he'd need. Repairs, ammunition, weapons, fuel, rations... It put a huge dent in his wallet, but he could care less. If he was going to a planet which The Darkness resided on, and where some legendary Warlock went to believe that the end was nigh, Shin would go there as well and end this threat.

Just him... on his own.

"Are we able to take off?" Asked Shin.

"Yup, Holliday just permitted us to take off. She also told us she hopes to see us come home safe," The Ghost said.

"Good. Startup The Warp Drive once we leave atmo," Responded the pilot. Shin then started to type in the coordinates onto the ship's computer and finally started the craft up.

"Alexi appears to have left several days ago, we're gonna be a bit behind..." Said Texas.

"It doesn't matter how far behind we are... as long as we get there and take him down," The Gunslinger said.

The ship began taking off, all lights were in the green and Shin began flying the ship into space, and it didn't take long for the craft to exit the Earth's atmosphere.

"Alrighty, ready, Guardian?" Asked Texas.

"Ready, Texas." Said Shin.

"Engaging Warp Drive in.." Spoke The Ghost and he soon started counting down.

"Three.."

"Two..."

"One..."

"Engaging Warp Drive now," The Ghost said.

And after that, _Rose And Bone_ took off in a blur of light, leaving The Sol System behind until the day came that Alexi Zamlanska died at the hands of Shin Malphur.


End file.
